


Home, Home, Where I Wanted to Go

by stvrmxra



Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Misses Bokuto, BokuAka Week 2020, Bokuaka - Freeform, I do too actually, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stvrmxra/pseuds/stvrmxra
Summary: Akaashi stands, waiting silently for Bokuto’s plane to land. He leans against a pillar in the terminal, eyes scanning the small, but lively, crowd gathered by the gate. The MSBY Black Jackals have a big fan base across the nation, and the people of Tokyo can’t wait for their stars to come home.But Akaashi just wants to seehisstar.----day six prompt: travel/roadtrip
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858477
Comments: 12
Kudos: 178
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	Home, Home, Where I Wanted to Go

**Author's Note:**

> this ones actually a day late...haha y'all def wouldn't have noticed if I didn't say anything :')
> 
> title is from _Clocks_ by Coldplay!!
> 
> enjoy!!

Bokuto has been on the road for professional volleyball, and finally, after months of traveling, he was coming home. Currently, he’s sitting in a plane, on his way back to Tokyo from one of the many, many cities he’s been switching between over the course of the last few months. 

“I miss Akaasshiiii…” Bokuto exclaims for the upteenth time since they left a few hours before, and his teammates groan from all around the plane. 

“Bo-kun,” Atsumu says from the seat behind the ace, voice alarmingly placid. “We understand. You miss your boyfriend. Now please, shut the hell up for the next twenty minutes, and then you can talk about him all you want to, where we can’t hear it.” 

Bokuto, frozen in place by Atsumu’s stern tone, flicks his eyes to Hinata’s, who sits next to him. The ginger boy meets his glance with fear of his own, and the two sit in silence for the remainder of the plane ride. 

Meanwhile, at the airport, Akaashi stands, waiting silently for Bokuto’s plane to land. He leans against a pillar in the terminal, eyes scanning the small, but lively, crowd gathered by the gate. The MSBY Black Jackals have a big fan base across the nation, and the people of Tokyo can’t wait for their stars to come home. 

But Akaashi just wants to see _his_ star. 

He’s missed Bokuto more than he would ever admit in the past few months; Akaashi has felt like there’s been a sizable hole in his chest, a piece of himself traveling the country and the places beyond, making an impactful career doing what he loves. 

Akaashi is so, _so_ proud of his boyfriend and the amazing things he’s accomplished so far. He’s also acutely excited to see what else he’ll end up doing with his time in the spotlight. Though Akaashi can’t stand when Bokuto is gone, he’ll gladly endure any pain of separation to see Bokuto’s dreams come true. 

The time on Akaashi’s phone reads twelve twenty-two, and the unopened text from Bokuto below says that they’re expected to land at twelve thirty. Akaashi shifts his feet, sliding his hands in his pockets as he decides to get a little bit closer to the edge of the crowd. 

Children, teenagers, and adults alike wait in excitement for their favorite team to arrive. Many people hold signs with their favorite player’s name and number, and many of those signs have cute “welcome home” style notes on them. Akaashi didn’t make a sign—he did think about it, though—because both he and Bokuto know it’s not his style to be flashy. 

Akaashi must have spaced out, because the next thing he knows, the volume of the crowd is rising. He peeks up from the floor under a few stray curls of his hair, just as the first player walks through the gate. 

Bokuto has introduced Akaashi to most of his teammates before, and even if he hadn’t, he’s hung around them and seen them on tv so many times that he knows most of their names already. Miya Atsumu walks out first, and a scream of teenage girls follows his arrival. Akaashi winces. 

More players follow after that, and it takes a second as Akaashi’s heartbeat quickens for his eyes to finally land on Bokuto. 

His hair has grown a little bit longer, but it’s still spiked up in it’s normal, owlish manner. He’s gained even _more_ muscle through his months of training and international volleyball matches, and Akaashi can tell the difference in muscle tone through his shirt from a distance away. 

He watches as Bokuto looks around, scanning the crowd for the one person he wants to see most. Akaashi’s heart beats faster as he realizes he’s looking for _him,_ and that’s when their eyes connect. 

Bokuto’s golden eyes sparkle as he takes in the acute changes Akaashi has had as well, his lips parted and his body unmoving. A few girls grouped in Bokuto’s general line of sight look at each other, confused, before turning around. 

Their eyes land on Akaashi as well, who can’t be bothered to break eye contact with the boy he loves. A blush grows on his cheeks from the attention he’s gathering, but none of it matters because _he’s finally home._

Bokuto’s teammates watch him with smirks on their faces as he drops his bags and walks straight to Akaashi, the crowd already parting at the scene in front of them. There’s a smile on his lips as he closes the distance between them, and once he finally reaches the boy he loves, he wastes no time in throwing his arms around his shoulders. 

Bokuto’s heart settles in his chest as he holds his boyfriend in his arms, a sigh escaping his lips at the sudden feeling of contentment within him. Akaashi’s arms wrap around his middle, gripping his back with all the force he can muster. 

The crowd watches in both awe and confusion at the open display of affection, wondering who the mysterious black-haired boy is to Bokuto. 

Akaashi buries his head into the crook of Bokuto’s neck, breathing in his scent of sweat and volleyball that’s so _Bokuto_ that his heart pangs. They hold each other so tightly that when they let go, Akaashi realizes he couldn’t breathe. 

Akaashi looks up, his cyan eyes meeting the eyes that rival the sun itself. Bokuto raises a hand to his face, holding his cheek as he studies Akaashi’s features. 

Taking this time to study Bokuto as well, Akaashi grabs the shoulder of the arm still holding onto him and squeezes the bulky muscle there. He smirks as Bokuto looks at him with parted lips and raised eyebrows, but his surprise doesn’t last long before he ruffles Akaashi’s, now longer, black curls and pulls him into another hug. 

This time it’s softer, Akaashi actually able to breathe as they hold each other no less lovingly. With their heads leaning against one another and some stray eyes from the crowd still watching, Akaashi realizes that he’s felt so alone these past few months because _Bokuto_ is his home. 

And now he’s home once again. 

“I love you, Koutarou,” Akaashi whispers so only his star can hear it. Bokuto smiles against his cheek, his arms squeezing Akaashi tighter. 

“I love you, too, Keiji.” 

Akaashi smiles as well, tears of joy stinging his eyes as he murmurs something else. 

_“Welcome home.”_


End file.
